


Exposed

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Voyeurism, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: The Avengers had an ongoing joke about how tame Tony and Thor must be.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> For ParkerStark and SailorIronPilot

It had been an ongoing joke with the Avengers – save Thor and Tony – that the demi-god and billionaire had a boring sex life. The Avengers had no doubt that their sex life was very active – how could it not be with Tony involved in it – but they also had no doubt that it was all very tame and old fashioned – how could it not be with Thor involved in it. So really, it was a harmless, if twisted, dare.

Natasha had dared Clint to sneak into the vents and watch Tony and Thor have sex. Clint wasn’t one to back down from a dare and with a snide comment about it being the most tame porn he’d ever see, the archer slid into the vents to find the couple who had left for their rooms twenty minutes ago (no doubt to have sex because it was like noon and not time for sleep).

“Beautiful,” said Thor, stepping back to admire his handy work.

Tony was sitting up on the bed, his hands bound behind his back, legs secured out in an obscene split, his hard cock on display. A slight bulge in his belly indicated the colossal dildo spearing his ass open. Clint choked in shock. This was not what he was expecting.

Thor crawled onto the bed and swallowed Tony’s entire cock down in one go. The billionaire bellowed, back arching, unable to thrust into the warm, wet heat but enjoying every second of it. Thor popped off just as quickly, eying his lover critically.

“You’re going to attract someone with that noise,” tutted Thor.

The blond reached up and swiftly gagged Tony, muffling all other sounds that billionaire would make. Thor then went back to work delivering the blow job to his bound lover. Tony thrashed his torso until he came with a muffled cry, shooting his load down Thor’s throat. The demi-god drank up every drop before continuing to suckle at the softening dick, his hand going under Tony to play with the toy in his ass. He flipped a switch that turned on a low vibration, though the toy was so massive that it felt more powerful.

“Look at you,” cooed Thor, sitting back and stroking his own hard cock, enjoying the muffled moans Tony was emitting. “My perfect little slut. You just came but once is never enough for you, is it? You’re already drooling for more.”

Thor crawled up and slipped behind Tony, pushing his lover forward with more force than needed just so the dildo in his ass would grind on Tony’s prostate. Then Thor slid his hands up Tony’s chest and started rubbing his dusky nipples while he nibbled Tony’s earlobe.

“Such sensitive tits,” said Thor, plucking the nubs as Tony arched into the touch, searching for more. “I always thought that women had the most sensitive nipples but you’ve proved me wrong. I swear, you could blow your load right now just from me tweaking your tits. Even the most wonton whores couldn’t do that.”

“Mmm!” whimpered Tony, his cock once again hard and drooling.

“Cum,” whispered Thor, twisting Tony’s nipples, forcing another orgasm out of his lover.

Tony’s dick shot off, untouched, all over the sheets, while Thor continued to play with his nipples. Then the blonde untied him, ungagged him, and pulled the oversized toy out of his ass while Tony lay panting on his stomach.

“Look at your poor hole,” said Thor, slipping two fingers from each hand into the gape and pulling it open even more.

“Ungh,” whined Tony, already ready to go again, loving when Thor played with his ass and stretched him open. “Yes!”

Thor slipped four massive fingers from his right hand into the space and physically dragged his lover to the edge of the bed by his hole, making Tony cry out in painful pleasure. Thor nudged him until Tony set both his hands on the floor, his legs still laying on the bed.

Like that, Thor fucked his cock roughly into Tony’s glistening hole, chasing his own orgasm. He pounded Tony’s ass roughly, large hands on his waist to keep his gape at perfect fucking height.

“That’s it, baby,” growled Thor, slamming into Tony while his lover wailed. “Filling you up so good. I love it when you’re split open on my cock. Such a warm, wet hole, always begging to be filled. I’m going to pump you full of my sperm and then plug you back up until I’m ready to fill you with more.”

“Yes! Fuck! Please!”

“Are you coming again?” asked Thor, laughter in his voice. “You little slut, you are! I can feel your ass twitching around my cock. Did I tell you to cum?”

“No,” panted Tony, still in the midst of an orgasm, his legs flailing against the mattress.

“Not that you need permission but it would be nice if you at least asked next time.”

“Don’t stop! Oh fuck, yes!”

“Your ass is mine!” declared Thor, shoving in and yanking Tony back onto the bed fully, still impaled on his dick.

“Yes! Yours! Ungh, right there! Oh! Oh! Oh!”

Thor thrust into Tony from beneath him, the genius resting his back against Thor’s chest. Thor snaked his hands around to grip the billionaires calves and hold his legs wide open, giving Clint a perfect view from the vents of how wide Thor was splitting Tony on his penis.

“Shit!” screeched Tony, throwing his head back on Thor’s shoulder while the demi-god continued to fuck into his roughly and hold his legs wide. “Gonna cum! Please, can I cum? Please! Shit!”

“Again?” chuckled Thor, not stopping his movements. “Already? But you just came. Bad slut, wanting to cum again so soon.”

Thor spanked Tony’s dick twice and his balls once, using one of his own legs to make sure Tony’s stayed spread. The genius howled, bouncing as much as he could on his lover cock.

“Please!” begged Tony, sweat pouring off him. “Gotta cum! Please! Please! Fuck, please! Oh! Ungh! Ungh! Mmhh!”

“If you must.”

Thor slapped Tony’s balls lightly while the genius came again. While Tony was still twitching around him, Thor came in his ass. Clint decided that was the perfect time to slip away, but not before he saw the sheer size of the plug Thor shoved into Tony’s winking hole when he pulled out, triggering another mini-orgasm from the hero.

When he emerged from the vent in the common room, Natasha was waiting for him.

“Just as dull as I predicted,” reported Clint tightly. “Now I need to go take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> So......yes, I do take prompts. The only reason I will not write a prompt is because I can't think of a good way to do it and if I don't think I can do the prompt justice then I won't ruin it with a poor story.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
